A Moment in the Life of Me
by jazztasticness
Summary: Edward meets the quiet blind girl at school and they become friends quickly, plus more. Tragedy strikes and Edward must do everything in his power to save her, but the Volturi being involved makes everything that little bit harder. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

A Moment in the Life of Me. 

I sat in the canteen alone, the solitude once again my only friend. I was alone, ignored, the small little geek in the corner. It was perfection. I ate my thin lettuce and tomato sandwich slowly, resting in my own little world. I instantly felt the glare of eyes fall across me. I was in someone's seat. Instantly I stood up, grabbed my satchel and left. I found a bench outside, looking into the woods surrounding the high school. Chewing on the crusts of the bread, I stared out into the nothingness.

"Erm, hi," a voice said.

"You didn't have to move you know, we could have sat somewhere else," he said, and sat down next to me.

"I don't like to intrude," was my simple reply. I hoped it would be enough for him to leave me alone.

"I see you around everyday, always on your own. I don't even know your name and you're in my English class," he said, forcing me into conversation.

"I'm Daxi."

"Aww, cool name. Where's it from?"

"I was named after Dax Johnson, a pianist."

"Interesting. I don't suppose you play yourself?"

I smiled. Of course I did. That was the whole novelty of my name. I simply nodded at him.

"I'm Edward, by the way. I only started this school with my other adopted siblings a few weeks ago."

"I hadn't noticed, sorry," and it was true, I'd been too caught up in my own thoughts to bother with the world around me.

"We have English in ten minutes. There's a seat next to me that's empty, if you'd care to join me?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that. You're the first person to speak to me since I started here in September."

"Well, I don't see why, pretty little thing like you."

I just giggled and aimed towards the school and the English building, my new found friend by my side. There was something about him not quite right, and I felt an urge to run away from him, but there was also something so irresistible about his voice I couldn't help but listen to every word. I followed him to his side of the classroom, as far away from my seat next to the door as was possible.

"Hey Edward," several voices said in unison as we sat down. "Who's your friend?" said a boy.

"This is Daxi. Daxi, these are my brothers Emmet and Jasper, and my sisters Rosalie and Alice."

I nodded and said hello to the general direction of his family. I dug around in my bag for my copy of _Sons and Lovers_ and the poetry anthology we were studying. I heard a gasp.

"Oh, Daxi. I'm sorry! I hadn't realised you were…."

"Blind? I know….. No one does. It's ok," I said simply.

I ran my fingers over the Braille of the page we last left of at in class. I could feel him and his family staring at me, so I stared down, turning red.

"Awww, Daxi blushes!" it was the voice I had identified as Emmet's. I turned redder and covered my face with my hair.

Edward chuckled next to me and I felt his freezing hand brush the hair away from my face.

"I still think you're a pretty little thing," he whispered and I smiled.

I was surprised how easily they accepted my disability. They almost seemed relieved for some reason.

"Do you play anything else?" Edward asked.

"Violin. Much harder…." I trailed off.

He chuckled "Yeah, I suppose it would be. Would you play for me one day?"

"If you're lucky. And I'm drunk," I teased. I wasn't a fan of being centre stage.

He chuckled again. It was a relaxing sound, one I instinctively shuffled closer too, till I could just feel the touch of his jeans against my bare legs where my skirt ended. The class passed boringly, though it was so much easier being able to ask Edward what was written on the board. I had a free period next, before the end of school. Anyone else would have gone home, but I had to stay to be collected by my aunt.

"Do you have a lesson next?" I asked Edward.

"Nope. We all have Wednesday last period off. You?"

"No… are you going home?"

"We normally would, unless you wanted me to stay here? Though I'm confident Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind a guest. And I could drive you home later, if you're interested that is?"

I nodded and smiled at him, elated at my first friend in six months. Since September when I had transferred to mainstream school for junior and senior years.

"I'll need to call my aunt. Though I doubt she'd object, first afternoon to herself since I moved in."

"You don't live with your parents?"

"I don't have any…. Aunt Maria is my current foster mom. Before her I lived on the campus of my old school for disabled kids, but I want the grades to carry on to university"

Edward waited with me next to his silver Volvo while the others took off home in Rosalie's BMW while I called Maria. Sure enough, I was allowed to go, with no curfew.

I heard the crunch of gravel and felt the car slow down, so I assumed we were approaching his house. Also, a door opened and closed, the front door perhaps.

"Good afternoon, Edward" a sweet sounding lady said.

"Hello, Esme, this is my friend, Daxi."

"Hi," I said simply, fumbling for the handle on the door of the car to let myself out.

It opened for me and a hand took mine, helping me out. They also took my bag from my shoulder. As I stood up, I could smell it was Edward. Cottony and sweet. My spatial awareness was normally very good and I could find my way around without bumping into things by myself, but this unfamiliar place and gravely ground made me unsteady and unsure, so I kept hold of him.

"DAXI!" it was Alice shouting my name.

"Sorry, kid, you're for it," Edward whispered, "You seem to be her new dress-up doll."

I giggled. I didn't mind being her doll, it was a new experience. Edward guided me up the stairs and onto a leather sofa in the living room. I felt different, smaller hands replaced Edwards and Alice was playing with my hair.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

I nodded timidly, but my head was jerked back into position by Alice.

"No moving!" she commanded.

"Erm, yes please, Mrs. Cullen," my shy voice was just a whisper. I had never been in a friend's home.

I felt Edward sit next to me and I felt the strangely comforting chill from his cold form with each breath he took. I liked having him near me, despite hardly knowing him, I had become attached. He was so kind, and his whole family was welcoming towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Daxi's mind was difficult to read. There were no images to her memories, just overpowering smells and sounds, every little touch was recalled in high detail. To her, everything had its own sound and personality. This was how she got around without bumping into things or using a stick like most blind people. She knew where things were, without seeing them. It was astounding how she did it, and seemingly a gift the Volturi would like to have amongst their warriors.

Her toffee coloured ringlets danced to her shoulders. Alice was sticking all sorts of pins and clips into her hair, but the curls rebelled every time. Her natural look prevailed. Obviously she wore no makeup, and her smooth clear skin was pale with healthy rosy cheeks. Altogether, she was quite small and delicate. Probably a little underweight. It didn't show in her face though, she had angelically full cheeks, the bones just visible.

She was just scraping five foot tall. Her borderline skinny legs and arms moved slowly and carefully. It was clear she could be quite graceful if she could see where she was going. When she walked she thought heavily about each step, listening to the earth beneath her and occasionally running her fingers along the objects in her path, making sure of their position.

Her eyes were very striking. Big, turquoise circles. They never moved, but it always seemed her gaze was following you around the room. Like one of those creepy portraits.

This girl was different to the others. She wasn't absorbed in the vampire beauty, her only impression she had of people were their attitude. She had a warm heart, and was quite trusting, but there were evident nerves of being used and discriminated against. She'd spent her whole life mostly in solitude, but it was clear in her thoughts and in her smile she was enjoying the company.

Esme was cooking her a small snack of cinnamon pancakes. Carlisle was due home soon, I was sure he'd instantly get along with her. Alice was still playing with her hair, and I could see her debating on clothing her at the weekend, possibly embarking on a shopping trip with her. From what I'd seen of Daxi around school, she usually wore dresses that finished just above the knee. They were cotton and stretchy, no buttons or zips or other fastenings, making it easy for her to independently dress herself.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Carlisle said on his return. "Oh, who is this?" he gestured to Daxi.

"A friend from school, she's in our English class. Her name is Daxi," I informed.

"Pretty name," he said. I saw Daxi smile.

I left her side, wandering over to my piano. She flinched, startled by my absence. I then remembered she couldn't see where I'd moved to.

"Right here, Daxi, by the piano," I called softly.

I began tinkling away at the keys mindlessly. The change in Daxi's posture was immediate. She sank backwards, relaxed by the familiar sound.

"Daxi, dear, I've made you some pancakes!" Esme said from the kitchen.

I got up to help her over to the table, letting her sit at the corner. Obviously unable to use the knife and fork, she tore small pieces off the pancakes and ate them slowly. It was cute, and also impressive. I took the hand with the bit of pancake in and guided her to the small pot of maple syrup. She smiled gratefully.

Carlisle sat across from her. He looked a little irked she hadn't acknowledged his presence at the table.

"So, young lady, what classes do you take?" he asked her.

She swallowed, then raised her head in his direction, "English, obviously, classical civilisations, music and history."

"Oh, that's lovely. An artistic personality then?"

I chuckled at the irony and she looked up at me "Sorry, it just tickled me slightly, is all."

"It's ok," and she stuck her tongue out.

She finished her food, making small talk with Carlisle about school. He still hadn't realised she was blind. I was impressed of how she managed to act so unhindered all the time.

"Edward, could you show me to the bathroom?" she asked as she got out of her seat.

I let her loop her arm through mine and guided her up the staircase and to the main bathroom. I was nervous of how far to take her, all the way in or wait by the door.

"The toilet is straight ahead, I'll close the door after you. No need to lock it, I shan't peek."

I watched to make sure she found it ok, rubbing her hands along the wall and checking to be sure the seat cover was up, then closed the door on her. I shocked myself by feeling a pang of pride as she found the flusher and sink herself. She emerged not so long later, and I saw waves of nervousness in her thoughts. She was afraid to go down the stairs.

"I'm not so good with going down spiral steps," she said quietly, ashamed, "I can never tell how narrow it is or when I'm at the bottom…." she trailed off, looking down.

"If you like, I could carry you?"

She chuckled a thanks and I stepped forward to lift her. Her arms went around my neck and I held her easily with one arm, on my hip. No sooner had we reached the bottom than her phone rang. I kept hold of her as Alice retrieved it from her bag, pressed answer and held it to her ear as she reached for it.

"Hello, Maria… Yes, I can be home for eight… I've had some pancakes… Ok, see you then,"

"Home for eight?" I asked, she nodded. "Where abouts does your aunt live?"

"Just on the outskirts of Forks, halfway to La Push, by the beach."

"Awww!" Rosalie said as she entered from the garden, seeing Daxi on my hip.

"Oh hush, Rose, I was just helping her with the stairs!" I retaliated, Daxi blushed and hid her face in my shoulder.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in a why-does-a-seventeen-year-old-need-help-descending-some-stairs look. Daxi kept her head in my shoulder and I felt her sigh calmly. Her thoughts showed she felt safe in my arms, and she was ignoring the nagging twinge that something wasn't quite right with us. I don't even think she cared, she was happy to have a friend.

"Comfy?" I whispered teasingly into her hair. She nodded against my neck. "Come on, I'll take you into the garden before I take you home, you'll like it. It'll be slippery though, typical Forks' rain, so I'll hold you. Wouldn't want you muddying your pretty dress."

I could see her thoughts positioning the stream she could hear, and judging the position of the forest from listening to the wind flow through the trees. I could tell it was harder for her in such a large space. She shivered, my coldness was seeping though her cardigan.

"Here, take this," I said as I shimmied out of my grey fleece lined jacket, shifting her to my other hip as I pulled the arm out of the sleeve I was holding her with then draped it over her shoulders. She shuffled her arms into the sleeves by herself.

"Come on, let me get you home. It's quarter to eight already," I aid to her after a while.

She'd been happily submerging herself in the smells and sounds of the woods close by and was reluctant to agree to going home. I set her down at the entrance to the garage and flicked the switch to open the door. Guiding her with my hand on her back I took her to the Volvo and strapped her in as I had back at school.

"Hey, Daxi, wakey wakey, is this the place?" I asked her, shaking her gently awake.

She nodded sleepily and waited for me to help her out of the car. The wooden steps to her front porch were dangerously wet, so I lifted her up all three at once, before returning to the car. I waited until she was inside the house before driving off. I ditched the car outside the garage, someone else would park it up for me, and ran back to her house.

Finding her bedroom was easy enough, it was a converted downstairs study with a small ensuite. I could easily creep in and sit by her as she slept, but I knew she would hear the creek of the window opening. I stayed outside, crouched in the dark, watching her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daxi, dear, a girl called Alice called. She's picking you up in half an hour for school!" Maria called through my door, waking me up.

I yawned, discontent. Thursday was my lie-in day as I didn't have a lesson till after lunch. I splashed my face and did other bathroom-y things. Maria had tied labels to all my clothes hangers, telling me what was there. I ran my finger over the Braille of a "white dress with daisies" and threw it over my head before fumbling on my dressing table for a hairbrush.

I heard Alice beeping the horn of Edward's Volvo and I made my way to the door, knowing my way around my house exactly. She took my hand to help me down the three steps of the porch and strapped me into the car. I loved how they didn't hesitate in the basic assistance I needed, it saved the embarrassment of asking.

"Why did you make me wake up so early?" I asked, with a yawn.

"Because we're going _shopping_!" she was far too excited.

"What's the occasion?"

"We're having a party on Saturday, celebrating the beginning of spring break."

"Oh, wonderful. Erm, Alice, I don't have any money…"

"No need, Daxi, my treat. Esme and Rose don't let me take them shopping anymore."

She let me link her arm when we got to the mall, to stop me going flying or getting separated from her. I could smell lace in the first shop we went in, so I assumed lingerie. She thrust something flimsy into my hands and steered me to the back of the store, and I heard the clang of the metal hooks as she pulled the curtain of the changing room. I had no choice but to let her whip off my dress and bra and assault me with some lacy garment.

Five minutes late, a bag of lace in tow, we were in a dress shop. The air was sprayed with the scent of jasmine and silk, and slow elevator style music whistled quietly from speakers in the ceiling.

"How confident are you with your body?" she asked.

"Erm, fine, I guess. I don't really feel self conscious, I'm just shy."

She took me to a small stool while she rummaged through racks of dresses. Then began describing them to me.

"Floor length ivory satin with gold beading below the bust?"

"Don't like gold. Next!" I giggled. I felt comfortable talking like this with Alice.

"Mid calf purple with a pink belt and black flowers on the bust?"

"Don't like black…"

"Oh you are difficult, you cant even see the damn colours! Above the knee turquoise-y-blue, like your eyes, silver beads on the hems and they make little flower shapes on the bust?"

"Perfect. I like blue, it reminds me of the ocean. I wasn't _born_ blind, you know."

"Shoes!"

It was obvious I couldn't be put in anything more than an inch high, but Alice said a little heel added some length to my legs, so I went along with it. She found me some turquoise flats with a silver solid heel, just over an inch high, and promised one of them would hold my hand.

She also got for me a small clutch, but it had a small handle so I could hook it over my shoulder, and a thin cardigan. It wasn't much, but it would keep some chill off my arms. I then remembered Edward's jacket on my bed, and made a mental note to remind Alice to let me pick it up on the way to school.

"Will your aunt let you stay over tomorrow night, you think? That way we have all of Saturday to get ready before the party that evening," she asked as we pulled up to my house.

I gave her my key to run in and grab the fleece while I waited in the car, it was much quicker this way.

"I think she should let me stay, she's just happy I have some friends."

She squealed delightedly and I giggled at her enthusiasm. At school, she walked past the music building with me and then carried on to her own lesson. I felt familiar cold hands take mine as soon as I got through the door.

"What are you doing here? You don't take music," I asked him suspiciously.

"Decided I'd pick up another subject, no one else is free in this block anyway," his excuse was hurried as he walked with me to the class room. "Hey, my jacket!"

Alice had tied it to my bag so I wouldn't lose it and still had hands free to feel my way around. "You want it back?" I asked him cautiously.

"Nah, it suits you. Alice only lets us wear clothes once anyway," he chuckled and opened the door for me.

We sat down together at one of the desks, and Mrs. Billing did the pleasantries of introducing Edward to the class. The desks had slide out trays with keyboards on, and we would be sharing. I grumbled to myself as I realised he would hear me playing as his fingers danced up and down the keys, doodling over a composition. The class required three compositions and a performance for a pass. He was playing much the same song he had played yesterday evening, just a few strokes of editing for perfection.

"You wrote that?" I asked.

"It's just a basic melody…"

"For anyone special?"

"A girl."

"Oh…." well, that was upsetting. I was starting to like him.

"Dunno who she is yet, like. But I plan on being prepared," he chuckled and stroked my cheek sweetly.

He finished his tune with sigh, "Your turn," he sang. If I could have rolled my eyes, I would have.

"No, no, no. It's your first class. You need to catch up. I have my three pieces, plus back ups," I squeaked, shyness overcoming me.

His head snuggled into my shoulder, pleading like a small child. I shook my head vigorously, tickling him with my hair. He was easy to interact with, placing himself right where I needed him to be, not being able to see him. I ran my hand through his soft hair and he made a purring noise as he took up playing again.

His head stayed on my shoulder, relaxed and he started to hum along with his piece. It was so cute. He helped me out of the crowded classroom by taking my hand, and he left it there as he walked us to English. Nothing out of the ordinary about holding hands with the blind chick, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand was warm and soft clasped in mine as we walked to English. I could feel myself falling for this girl, despite our extreme differences. I wanted her to meet some nice human boy, who could take care of her for the rest of their lives, but I couldn't let that happen. I was falling for this little human quickly. I needed to hunt.

I so wanted to bring Daxi home with me again after school, but my thirst was too great. I gave her a gentle hug, trying not to crush her delicate frame when I dropped her off after school then took off up north for some mountain lion with Emmet and Alice. Although she was too excited about the party she'd been constructing to really bother with hunting.

It would certainly be an experience for Daxi. Good or bad, I couldn't tell, though she did look stunning in the dress Alice had chosen for her. Both their thoughts kept drifting to the shopping experience, and it seemed Daxi had enjoyed herself almost as much as Alice. She wasn't a social retard like most of the school thought, she was just waiting to be accepted.

It was awful listening to her thoughts as I drove home before hunting. She wanted me to go back, spend some time with her. She was so lonely most of the time, though she never let it show. It was heartbreakingly sweet.

"You like her, don't you, Son," Carlisle said to me that night when we were in his study.

"I think I'm falling in love with her….." I mumbled, bowing my head. It was so wrong.

"I can't say she isn't a sweetheart, but do be careful."

"That's what worries me most. She can't see me, what I am, and I could hurt her. She couldn't even see the proof if I told her."

"Well, what does she think of you? I know you've been listening to her thoughts."

"She's happy for the company. She wants more, but she's scared, not that I could ever think of hurting her."

"Not intentionally, of course," he patted my shoulder. "the best way to please a girl is to give her what she wants."

"But she's human. She'll get old, wither and die, and I'll never age. I cant watch her suffer like that."

"You have a whole weekend with her. See what happens."

I was there to pick her up on Friday morning and helped her into the Volvo, stowing her overnight bag (plus dress) in the boot. And I _think_ I glimpsed some lace, but I couldn't be certain. It was hard to imagine such an innocent angel in lace. She smiled all the way to school, making my heart melt, despite us not talking much. Words weren't needed, her grin was priceless.

"What are your classes today? So I can find you at break and dinner…" I asked her as we parked up.

"Just a double Classics after break. My history teacher's at a funeral today, but I would have had history last period. Instead I'm free for the rest of the day," she said, quite chirpily.

"That's a lot of spare time for someone so small, what on earth do you do?"

"Just chill in the library or in the music department. I have to bring my own books though, the school doesn't stock Braille."

I chuckled at her, just quietly to myself. Though of course she heard, her hearing was almost as good as a vampires'.

"What's so funny?" she asked, seeming a little distressed.

"Just you. Your smile is adorable!" I cooed, tickling her cheek gently as I helped her out of the car.

That was becoming a habit, randomly caressing her. I was always afraid the sane-human in her would realise I wasn't quite normal, and flinch away. I almost wanted that to happen, so I couldn't fall for her anymore than I already was, but she was too irresistible.

I held her again, revelling in her touch, as we walked into school and pulled up a chair for her in the canteen as we sat down at my family's table. I could see our peers staring at her hand clasped in mine, and their thoughts were somewhat offensive towards Daxi's disability, but also speculating a relationship. I know Daxi sensed the stares, but she blew them off, sitting closer to me. I stroked her cheek again.

"Excited, Daxi?" Emmet asked, slightly sarcastically, "Your first ever Alice Party, good look," he scoffed.

"Who else is coming?" she replied, slightly concerned.

"There've been posters around school and in town, I daren't speculate how many will turn up….." I said jokingly. Alice huffed.

"I'm not really used to crowds….." she was nervous now, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as a little support. It worked, and I felt her relax into me.

"If it gets too much we'll go and hide upstairs. Parties aren't my think either, don't worry about it. We'll take care of you," I squeezed her close to me reassuringly.

"Come on, Daxi, or we'll be late for Classics," Jasper piped up, distracting her from the conversation.

"You're in my class?"

"Yup, you never noticed me either, huh?"

She giggled and reached for her bag as I slipped it over her head, then sent her on her way with Jasper. He kept his distance, slightly. Close enough he could look after her, but not too close to smell the blood pumping though her veins. Jasper especially was having trouble with his urges since she'd spent the evening at ours that day, but he was doing his best, which I appreciated.

I kept an eye on the thoughts of her class. She could have any boy she wanted in this school, it was unfair of me to take that away from her, but I couldn't let them hurt her. She was mine.

I waited outside her classroom for her, keeping her close by my side while the corridor cleared. She would normally have to wait for a member of staff to take her downstairs in the elevator, but I was here to carry her. It wasn't raining, so we went to sit on our bench near the woods. She held my hand all the way there.

"For someone who finds their way around without assistance, you're becoming awfully dependant to my hand," I laughed, squeezing it.

"I know where I'm going, it's just a load off my mind when I have someone to take me places," she sand in reply, skipping ahead of me to prove her point.

I jogged up to her and scooped her up from behind, twirling her slightly. "Think you can get away from me that easily?" I whispered sultrily in her ear as I sat her down on the bench.

We sat, just sitting, for a while. Occasionally talking or asking questions, but it was a comfortable silence, just her and I.

"You're cold," I stated, noticing the goose-bumps on her arms and legs, "Here."

I took off my needless jacket for her to slip into. It was stretchy, and she was small enough to ball herself up and tuck her knees into it too.

"That's two coats of mine you have now, little one," I chuckled, putting my arm around her back and holding her waist so she couldn't rock backwards and fall off the bench.

I felt her lean into me, burrowing her little face. I could have squealed with joy at how wonderful it to be cuddling her like this. The sweet scent of her strawberry conditioner and body lotion almost drowned out the scent of her blood.

"Comfy?" I whispered.

"Mmhmm," was all she could muster, putting her arms around me .

Her thoughts made me feel wonderful. She felt so calm and safe and cared for, it was so lovely to know I had cause these feelings. She stayed like that, quite contentedly, for almost an hour.

"Edward, this is all comfy and lovely and all, but I _really_ need a wee!" she flailed, hopping up from the bench and searching for my hand to drag me with her.

I couldn't help laughing out loud as she towed me to the nearest building and ducked inside the female toilets. Her face was flushed when she emerged, and I laughed harder, retaking her hand.

I jogged lightly from my biology class to meet her at the school entrance at the end of school, and from there we drove home, just the two of us in the car. She bounced a little in her seat, anxious for her first sleep over to hurry up and commence.

* * *

l

l

l

\/

clicky please, reviews are nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I leant against Edward as he read some of the poems we had to study for English allowed to me. We were on the balcony he had in his bedroom, just the two of us alone in the house. Everyone else had made excuses, shopping, seeing friends and so on before leaving, almost as soon as we arrived. Esme had left us a lasagne she'd made that day in the oven, we just had to heat it up. **

**His arm was draped around me, holding the thick fleece blanket he'd swaddled me in tight around my body. He was also feeding me from a box of chocolates he'd bought for the family to share tonight, but since they weren't here, we had them to ourselves. **

"**Why did they all leave?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.**

"**Well, to be honest, they knew I wanted some time alone with you," he said quietly.**

**I snuggled closer. I was glad. This strange new guy was everything I'd ever wanted. And it also appeared he wanted me.**

"**Edward," I started, nervous, "will you kiss me?"**

**I felt myself be lifted into his lap, felt his breath against my lips as he moved ever closer to me. When we connected, I felt sparks fly within me. His lips were cold and hard as marble, like the rest of him, but also warm and loving. I snuggled against him, content.**

"**Honey… I…I have something to tell you," he stuttered, pulling away from me slightly.**

"**You don't want me. I knew it. I should go…" I said, heaving back a sob.**

"**No, no, sweetie. I **_**do **_**want you. I **_**love **_**you. It's just I'm not who you think I am," he bundled me close to him, holding me tight.**

**I was speechless. Disappointed, but also full of butterflies. I knew there was something up with him, the strange sense of anxiety I got when he was around. **

"**My family, and myself, are….. There's no easy way to say this."**

"**Just do it. I can take it."**

"**Vampires. Blood drinking, immortal, you know the kind."**

"**Oh. So you want me… for dinner"**

**He let out a laugh. I was frozen in fear and shock, just waiting for death. **

"**No, sweetie. I want you for **_**you**_**! You're my girl."**

**I sighed and faced him again, puckering my lips as a hint. He met them willingly and cuddled me happily. **

"**So, what are your family really doing?" **

"**Hunting," he must have seen my face fall in horror. "Don't worry. We aren't like the normal vampires. We choose a diet of animal blood. It makes situations like these so much easier," he kissed my neck lightly. I flinched. **

"**I've been watching you sleep, you know. Listening to your dreams, full of me…." he whispered in my ear and I blushed.**

"**Some of us have…. Special gifts. Alice, for example, has visions of the future based on people's decisions."**

"**What can you do?"**

"**I can read your mind," he said with a smug giggle.**

"**Oh yeah. What am I thinking?"**

"**Something I'd really rather you weren't. We can't do that, I'll hurt you too much."**

**Damn, he was telling the truth. He squeezed me tight and carried me inside, setting me down on his bed and handing my nighty to me. I didn't care if he was in the room while I changed, I thought it was actually a bit of a turn on.**

"**I'm outside!" he called, obviously still in my head. Damn it. I heard him chuckle.**

**I felt his arms scooping me up again, tucking me into the bed. He lay beside me, cuddling me close, but on top of the covers. Silly overly polite male.**

"**I just don't want you getting cold," sure. He just didn't want me getting tempted. He chuckled again and kissed my hair.**

"**Go to sleep, honey. I'll be here when you wake up, but then I have to hand you over to Alice," he said, kissing my lips one last time. **

**I didn't want to wake up, but the feeling of cold lips kissing my skin was too irresistible to not respond to. I groaned tiredly as he pulled away as soon as I'd found his lips.**

"**Eat," he said simply, guiding my hands to a plate of fresh cinnamon rolls**

**I ate my fill, munching away quite quickly, wanting another kiss. He obliged; I grinned. He then guided me to the bathroom, letting me have what he called a "human minute".**

"**Hey, guys, erm, stairs?" I called from the top of the landing.**

"**Don't you dare!" Alice shouted. "You're coming with me!"**

**I was dragged back to her room and forced into a chair. I sat, still and quiet, so almost an hour while she experimented on my face with allsorts of different products. I could smell them all, foundation, eye shadow, lip gloss, the works. I didn't expect a vampire to be so into appearance. Not that I totally expected vampires either, but it's not like I could run away successfully anyway, so I just bore it. **

**After I had been showered and scrubbed to Alice's standards, she proceeded to wax my legs, despite Maria using hair removal cream on me once a week, the tiny little stubbles were surprisingly irksome to Alice. I was the clad in a robe and carried downstairs by her, promptly finding myself in Edwards lap. **

"**Hi," I said, breathlessly wondering why I was here and not in my dress being swaddled in makeup. **

"**She's waiting till your hair's dried before she tries anything with your face," he answered. Damn this mind reading was handy. **

**He chuckled and cuddled me close. In a sense, I was shocked at how easily I'd let myself become close to him and accept his…. Vampirisms. But I guess it was also weird for him to bond so closely to a blind human girl in such a short space of time too. His chuckle told me I was correct, so I sat back contented in my new found romance. **

**I learnt about the vampire culture, and of what caused the Cullen's to become vampires in the first place. The story of Esme and Emmet, with all the injuries they sustained got me thinking. Maybe, if I was a vampire, I would be able to see again. **

"**No, Daxi."**

**Oh yeah, mind readers. I settled my head against his shoulder, but his arms were slack around my waist and he was distant from me, clearly unimpressed. **

"**The guests will be arriving in around two hours, you should go with Alice and get ready," he lifted me from his lap, and I headed for the stairs, followed by Alice. I had struck a very tender nerve. **

**The party was crowded and noisy. Full of different sounds and smells so I could hardly take a step without being overwhelmed. It was impossible for me to find my own way around the ground floor, where the party was held, though I knew the place as well as my own now. I stayed under Edward's arm on the back porch, protected by his marble form. He danced with me from time to time, slowly, holding me tightly. The general atmosphere of the party was happy and energetic. Maybe in a larger space with less people, I would have enjoyed it more. I was just relieved Edward still loved me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**He slept next to me again, and I slept peacefully with the weight of his arm over my body and the regular cold breath on my face. His kisses woke me up again, but I rolled over, away from him, enjoying my dream. He kept kissing, working his way up and down my arm, along my neck, and down my other arm before returning to my face. **

"**Come on, Maria called your cell and wasn't too impressed when I answered it. She wants you home," he said, lifting me out of bed and forcing me to stand up, making me awake.**

"**Blah, go away," I said stubbornly, leaning into his supportive arms.**

**He sighed and kissed me then helped me get dressed, not trusting me in my stumbling tiredness. **

**I was aiming towards where I knew his Volvo would be when I was directed to a different, blue car (I could smell the colour pigment). I was confused, but heard Carlisle and Esme's voices and could smell Alice already sat in the backseat, so I climbed in next to her, with Edward holding the door for me. He followed suit, doing my seatbelt and taking my hand. **

"**Maria's worried that you've lied to her and spent the night with me instead of Alice…. Which you have, yes, but don't tell her that. Me answering your phone, even though I tried to say you'd left it downstairs and were still upstairs asleep has her panicking you're being taken advantage of."**

**Apparently, Carlisle and Esme had been called when Maria called my social worker for advice. She was going to "talk" with them. I was, in a word, miffed. Everything I did needed a board meeting to be approved of. I wasn't a fragile China Doll, I just couldn't see. And I was sick of it. **

**Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly, but it was no use, I was fuming. When the car pulled up outside Maria's house, I stormed straight to my room, huffing past her as she made to greet Carlisle and Esme. **

"**She's upset," I heard Edward say, from my position curled on my bed. "She feels you're being over protective."**

**I could hear the anger in Edward's voice. Carlisle convinced Maria, just about, that everything was innocent. I wanted a hug from him so desperately, and I got it a second later, with a brief kiss on the lips, and then they were gone. Maria thought better of talking to me when I was so stress, so left me to myself for the rest of the day. So I packed. **

**I took my school satchel and put the rest of my books in it, plus my purse, then dug out a large rucksack into which I put in all the dresses hanging in my wardrobe, tearing them off the hangers and stuffing them in as tightly as possible, before topping off the bag with the contents of my underwear drawer. And my only teddy, just for good measure. Hiding the pack under my bed, I waited till nightfall and the sound of Maria's snoring from upstairs. **

**I was tense, and petrified I slid the doors to the garden open. I'd never been out alone when it was this dark, not that the lack of sun would make a difference to how much I couldn't see, it was what could see me I was scared of. The garden backed into the woods, and I slowly made my way to fence. **

**I flopped over it, ungracefully, landing on my knees. The mud was cold on my skin. I fumbled over to pick my pack up and put it on my back again, and headed out into the dark. **

**It was easy enough to find my way through. Each tree smelled strongly, so I wouldn't bump into them, and my footsteps echoed when I was near a root or log, so I could guide myself over and around them. However, I knew I was being watched. Something, or someone, was following me. **

**It kept coming, and I became panicky, speeding up my walking to get away. Moving faster meant I couldn't process what was around me as easily, and then the inevitable happened. I tripped. **

**I was sprawled in the mud, my bags weighing me down so I couldn't get up. I heard a snap of jaws and a growl. Whatever it was sounded so wicked and evil I swear I heard a cackle. A canine smell flooded my nostrils, I was sure it was a wolf, or a pack of them, plotting my death. **

**It moved, I heard the thud as it's paws hit the ground, there was definitely more than one. They were circling me, and I could still hear the snarling cackling sound above all their growls. This was it. I was toast. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Daxi!"

"Daxi!"

My whole family was spread through the woods behind her house, searching. Just before I'd taken off to spend the night with her, knowing she'd be waiting, Alice had a terrible vision. Daxi, in the woods, with a nomad.

Her vision went as soon as it came, with no further insight into the fate of my loved one. I was running, following the distinct scent I'd grown to love and thrive on. That's when I caught the whiff of the nomad, smothering Daxi's silk and flower aura.

The scent of wolf was all around, but we surely couldn't be by the boundary line with the La Push werewolves already. Then it hit me. They'd been out here. Taken out the nomad and taken Daxi. This was unlike them.

If she was dead, she would have been left to the police.

My heart both surged and soared at this realisation. She wasn't dead… but what else could have caused the wolves to take her if she was still alive?

Instantly, I whipped my cell from my pocket, unsure if Carlisle would be able to hear me talking.

"The werewolves have got her," I spoke at a hundred miles an hour.

"We can't cross the boundary line, Edward,"

"The you go. They like you…" I was desperate. I almost felt as if I needed Daxi more than she would most likely need me right now.

As soon as I had the phone back in my pocket, I heard snarling all around me. Too distracted by my missing angel, I'd paid no attention to the 5 burly wolves closing in around me.

"Wait, wait," I almost yelped, "you.. You took my girlfriend, Daxi."

I heard the thoughts of the wolves as they conversed between themselves with their minds. It was a reddish brown wolf that eventually began to sniff the air around me. He wanted to smell my venom…

"I would never hurt Daxi. She ran away from her foster mom, but she's blind, and small and vulnerable. Is she ok?"

The reddish brown wolf shook his huge head sadly. He then did something remarkable, gesturing me to follow him with a wave of his tail. I obliged, blowing caution to the wind and forgetting my family. I needed my Daxi.

I was taken to a small house on the reservation. I recognised Sam Uley, the leader of the pack whom we had made the treaty with stood on the back porch, his head bowed in grief. My knees crumpled and I fell to the ground at the look on his face. I was too scared to read his thoughts and could merely beg to him with my eyes to let me inside.

He did.

It only took one step through the door to smell the blood, mixed with potent venom. But I could hear a faint, beating heart. My Daxi was alive.

"Oh, honey.." I whimpered as I collapsed next to the sofa where she lay.

She was pale and cold, and the rise of her chest as she breathed was slow and laboured. Her dress was tattered in places, showing scratches leaking blood on her soft flesh. This wasn't the work of a simple, hungry nomad. Her attacker had been trained.

"Do you recognise this cloak?" Sam asked me, gently.

I was taken aback, shrouding Daxi with my own body, keeping her away from the empty, hooded, cape. It was blood red, so dark it was almost black. I knew exactly what it was.

The Volturi.

All I could do was nod.

Daxi hadn't been hunted. She had been tracked. She had been wanted and desired by the Italians. Not as food, but to be one of them. They knew she knew about us, and they knew what kind of gift she could be able to bring if she was part of them, one of us. She was being turned.

I thought of saving her, but it would be hopeless. The amount of bites covering her tiny body meant she would be flooded with venom. To try and draw it out would mean draining her dry, and I couldn't do that.

"Has the treaty been broken, Mr. Cullen?" Sam asked, from behind me, a harsher tone in his voice.

"No. No it hasn't."

"But, she has been bitten, not drained. Surely this means she will become one of you?"

"Yes. But she wasn't bitten by any of us. It was the Volturi, vampire royalty. They wanted her. And you've killed their tracker. Now, they will want revenge," I choked, looking away from Daxi, straight to the floor.

"Get it out of here," he said, full hatred towards vampires back in his voice.

She was no longer human to them, there was no need to try and protect her. I knew, if I couldn't get her home soon, we would both be killed.

I cradled her in my arms as I ran through the forest to home. Only Jasper was there, not trusting himself to search for Daxi in case she was bleeding….. And he was overwhelmed. Her change was already becoming apparent. She was heavier as the stone set into her skin, and the warm, soft texture of her body I loved so much was gone. I could only pray that when she awoke, she would still love me.

I laid her in my bed, and hovered by her side, while Jasper lurked in the doorway. I was glad for his comfort, I was calm.

I began to resolve myself to what my Daxi had become. I smiled as I pictured our eternity together, though she would never truly want me as much as she had when she was human. She would want blood.

"Edward!" Alice gasped, flinging herself into my arms.

I looked away from the vision she was showing me. I knew it was coming without her help, so I repressed it, assuring myself I would enjoy my time with Daxi while I still could.

"You have at least a year, Edward. They won't come for her while she's still in her newborn state, we know that for a fact. You may have longer, decades to spend together. They'll want a mature…. Accomplice, not a novice," Carlisle tried to comfort me.

"But they'll take her eventually."

"We will fight for you, and her. She is family."

I nodded and they left. I hadn't noticed them come home. I hadn't even noticed the sun rise. I did, however, notice the news channel blaring downstairs.

"Sixteen year old Daxi Thomas went missing from her bedroom last night after a confrontation between her foster mother and her new boyfriend. Daxi is five feet tall and estimated to be around eighty to eight-five pounds. She has curly brown hair and blue eyes. Daxi is blind, so it is essential we find her, or she comes home of her own accord before she falls into danger. Police are treating her disappearance as a runaway."

Maria.

What would she be thinking? How would she take the news Daxi wouldn't ever be coming home? Would she keep searching? Would she blame us? All these questions flooded my mind, panicking me again. I clutched Daxi's hand, smooth, marble filling my grip. It was a comfort, I knew she would be ok, if not quite the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Daggers sank into my skin, over and over and over again.

I screamed, feeling my lungs strain. I burnt everywhere the daggers sank in. I had no idea what was happening to me. All I know is that it hurt.

"Daxi! Daxi!" Edward was coming for me. He'd make it all better.

Then, I was lifted by something hot. More like boiling, scorching, an inferno.

Whatever it was, it was taking me away from Edward.

I screamed louder, kicked and writhed to remove myself from the searing grip I was held in. Either I couldn't move, or it made no effect.

I could think of only one thing. It was the jaws of death, come to carry me away.

But, if I was dead, why did it hurt so much? Why could I feel everything, smell and hear the doggy, woody scent of whatever was taking me away?

Softness replaced the inferno.

I was lying on my back, I could smell wallpaper, paint, and carpet. I was in a house.

There were voices talking around me. But I couldn't make out any of the words. I was losing my hearing, one of the last senses to go before…. Before death.

I must have blacked out at some point, because the next thing I knew I was flying through the woods. There was nothing unnaturally soft, hard, warm or cold holding me.

I must be on the path to death, my soul carrying itself to a clear space where it could do whatever souls do when the body died.

I felt something on my lips. The kiss of life? Had someone found me in the woods and was trying to bring me back?

No, it was too… gentle. It was just a kiss. Maybe it was my funeral? Edward was giving me one last goodbye before burial? Or I was in the morgue and they'd come to identify me?

Death was horrible. I could still feel time, still hear everything, but none of it made sense, feel weight and movement around me, smell something cottony and sweet….. Edward.

I didn't want him near me like this. I tried to scream at him with my mind, making him leave me, but his familiar presence never left.

The burning in my flesh was getting worse.

I stopped caring, about everything, I just needed it to end.

Maybe I was being cremated, or the morgue was burning down. It was something to do with fire anyway, but it felt like it was coming from the inside out.

I screamed again, writhing around, trying to run away from the burning sensation. Edward didn't move an inch from me in all of this. Maybe he was dead too? Or maybe I just couldn't move.

I was thirsty. Really thirsty. I remembered I hadn't had a drink since I left Edwards, I'd spent my last afternoon sulking and plotting. What a waste.

I submitted to the heat. Surely, a fire this intense would be the last of me, then, all would be over and I would be at peace. I begged silently I was right and curled myself into a ball. Waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

It killed me a thousand times over listening to Daxi's thoughts while she lay burning on my bed, yet I couldn't tear myself away. It was my fault she was in this state, I had to suffer with her.

I curled myself around her, following the curve of her legs into a ball to the exact degree, holding her tightly.

I stayed oblivious from the outside world, I knew I'd be informed if anything really major happened. I lay with Daxi for two days straight as the venom took complete control of her. The screams she thought she was emitting at last started to come though, at first as tiny whimpers, then as the hours progressed into twilight on her second day of changing, they were full blown belts.

I saw her realise she was making such a noise, her hearing was returning.

"I love you," I whispered. Her thoughts glowed.

It was heading into her third day, two am, when she sat up.

Her eyes were bolted shut, afraid. She still thought she was dead.

"Open them honey. You're alive, I promise," I cooed, holding her hands in mine.

She shook her head stubbornly. My girl was still my girl. I chuckled, that did it for her. Her eyelids slowly peeled back and I saw the shocking crimson of her iris light up, but more importantly, she could see.

She could see.

She recoiled, scared, then opened so they were just tiny little slits. Going from no vision to vampire vision was astounding her. She looked up at me through her slits and her jaw dropped slightly. I grinned, pulling her towards me into an embrace.

"How do you feel?" I asked gently.

It took her a few seconds to find her voice. "Thirsty," she whimpered. "My throat hurts."

Her first hunt was, well, messy. Emmet had penned a bear and a couple of mountain lions in a clearing in the woods, just for her. She ran slowly, for a newborn, scared of each step, not used to seeing where she was going, she was scared it was all a dream, and that this was her afterlife.

It was like convincing a five year old to go to bed, trying to get her to drink the blood. All she thought was "ewwwwwwwww", completely unimpressed. She was covered in splatters where she'd pulled away and got herself covered in the blood out of her distaste for her new diet. But she managed it, and I already saw her eyes shift down the spectrum slightly.

She would have a similar time as Alice did. Both being so small and thin, it didn't take much to flush their body of human blood and replace completely with venom.

While she drank, I watched her memories as she replayed them. She wanted answers, but there was no time. We had to get her out of here.

Every time Maria had wanted to speak to me in conjunction with her disappearance, Esme had pretended to be the only one home, the others still at school, Carlisle at work, and myself bunking off to look for my Daxi. Maria was becoming more and more suspicious.

The bags Daxi had run away with were found the following Saturday by a group of teenagers assisting with the search. It was in tatters, a victim of the werewolves claws as it was accidentally trampled while they killed the Volturi guard.

It confirmed she had runaway, but what it didn't do was say where she had gone, and pointed hints towards a kidnapping, or worse. Much worse. On Sunday, I left Daxi with Alice, who was playing dress-up quite happily with her, excusing myself to do some "solo-hunting".

In truth, I had been called to the police station to be interviewed, a week after her disappearance, I was the prime suspect.

"I don't want a lawyer, I'll tell you everything you need to know. I just want her home too," I saw my confidence in the minds of the detectives, it relaxed them a little.

"When did you last see Miss. Thomas?" they asked, too polite.

"When my parents dropped her off, myself and my sister Alice went with them."

"What was the last contact you had with her?"

"I gave her a quick kiss goodbye before we left. I could tell she was upset, but Maria's tension towards me made it clear I wasn't allowed to stay and comfort her."

"Why was she upset?"

"She felt she was overprotected by her foster mother and the social services. She felt unfairly treated and offended she wasn't allowed to live a normal life because of her disability."

"And when did she tell you this?"

"A few nights before she went…. She left," I deliberately stuttered, feigning upset. "We were in my garden the first time she came over, she didn't want to go home that night either."

"Why do you think she left?"

"To make a point, to get away, I honestly don't know. I haven't known her all that long, in truth."

They nodded at each other and I was free to go. Maria was in the waiting room as I was shown to the door.

"Why isn't he in handcuffs?" she screeched, distressed.

I kept going, avoiding eye contact, shadowed by an officer, there for my protection from her.

I tuned out Maria's thoughts and screams as I made my way to the Volvo. Daxi was waiting for me, and we were still experimenting with her gift.

She was to call me as soon as I entered her bubble. The phone rang three miles from home. So, that was her limit. Daxi's spatial awareness would be everything the Volturi dreamed. As in her human life where she could sense objects around her, Daxi had 720 degree vision in her vampire life. She could place everyone and everything in her sight bubble, the aeroplanes above her and the tiniest beetle hundreds of feet underground. In battle, she could never be taken by surprise.

She still knew nothing about how she was changed, but she was beginning to accept she was one of us. She didn't blame any of us for her creation, in fact, she didn't even know you had to be bitten to become a vampire. To her, it had just happened.

Her strength and energy was slightly depleted for a newborn, which reflected how calm and weak she was in her human life. She was drinking more than us when we hunted, but hunting at the same times as us. Her stomach was small, and easily filled, and her tiny frame used up less energy than we did.

Jasper had coached us on what she would be like in the hours before she woke up, having been around every type of newborn. She was confused by the lack of sleep and would curl up with me at night, having me tell her stories of things we could do together.

She was even more dazzling as a vampire, angelic, graceful, her jaw never exhausting from her endless beaming smile. I wanted her more each and every day, but Jasper snapped me out of it. She was too fragile, mentally, to have to take on another knew experience oh so soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle had acquired some human bones, female and young, which he scattered in the woods late one night. It was two months into my new life, and it was perfect. My eyes were golden and matched my hair perfectly. My toffee curls were now accented with fudge and caramel highlights, an effect of my progression to vampire.

It was exciting, just Carlisle and myself in the woods in the early hours of the morning, but it gave me the major heebie-jeebies. This was where I had died, and we were making it look like I had. I was here to make sure we weren't followed or spotted. It gave me such a naughty buzz.

I knew we would have to leave soon. I was glad. This place had too many memories. I was scared Edward would be arrested again, it had taken me weeks to make him admit to speaking to the cops last time. But Carlisle was planting scraps or bear fur around to make it appear I'd been eaten. I wasn't much impressed by this, and it was a long shot that it would work. For the body to appear this late the cops would surely be suspicious and take more people into questioning for a murder case.

Seeing "missing person" posters as we drove home with our tinted glass windows made me sober up a little from my giddy, adventurous high. I looked so different to how I do now, but so strikingly similar. I loved my old eye colour, I wanted it back. Even on the soggy paper they sparkled.

A howl reminded me of a question nibbling at my toes for weeks now. When would I meet the wolves who had saved me? Edward had always dismissed my equerries with a hug and a kiss and other distractions…. Not that I complained.

"Carlisle, when do I.." I started.

"No, you don't. Sorry but it's just too dangerous," he interrupted.

"But that treaty… Alice and Jasper had to sign it when you came back to Forks and they were in the coven."

"That's different. They weren't newborns. Or a girl pretending to be missing/murdered."

"It was your idea…"

He batted me across the back of the head teasingly, saying nothing more. I could tell Edward was listening to our conversation from the way his eyes poured into me. I flinched. He rolled his eyes and scooped me up into his arms and carried me to our room. Lecture time….

"You need to get it into your head that it's just too dangerous to meet them," he said calmly, stroking my hair.

"But, you said yourself that if they hadn't been there, the one to change me would have carried me off. I want to thank them."

"Maybe in a few years honey, if we stop by to visit, but Jasper doesn't really want you in close proximity with humans just yet. Just in case, you know. You're only a baby, after all."

I pouted sulkily, and he kissed my cheek. I guess I could drop the subject for now, after all, we had bigger issues to deal with. Where were we going to move to?

"Ah, that's been sorted already honey. You and I are gonna set up a little shack in the country somewhere, just for a couple of months till we're sure you won't, you know, go for any humans. The others will be setting up our new identity in a small town in the North East, Dovely. As far \s the population will know, we're visiting a relative."

He was so pompous with his mind reading skills, though, he was rather helpful. The compliment earned me another kiss.

I looked up at Edward again, a new addiction I had acquired. It sent sparks flying through me every time he looked into my eyes. I hadn't chosen this life, but I was so glad it had been given to me. It was the first time I'd been truly happy since I lost my sight when I was five, the same night my parents died.

I remembered the horror on my new family's face when I first told them about that day. Edward clutched me and squeezed me every time my voice cracked a little. It had been a fire, burning up my parents into nothingness. My basement bedroom had been largely unaffected by flames, but the intense heat had seared my retina and the delicate muscles that allowed me to move my eyes and cry. And then, well, they knew the rest.

"I love you, Daxi girl,2 he whispered, out of the blue.

"I love you too."

The repulsed look we received from Rosalie, Jasper's eyebrows raised in horror and the high fives from Emmet showed that everything that had happened had been heard. I tucked my face into Edward's chest as he patted my back, a smug, satisfied look on his face. He chuckled.

"That's still illegal, you know guys. Little Daxi's only sixteen, in human years, and barely approaching three months in vampire terms. You paedophile, Edward," Emmet scoffed.

If only I could still blush….

Edward scooped me up against his chest, my legs wrapped around him as he swayed me from side to side, giggling at my embarrassed expense. Emmet had one hand over his mouth, trying to calm his laughing, before he collapsed back against the sofa and let loose. I was so glad I was so amusing to my new big brother. Even Carlisle had a smirk on his face.

Later that day, Esme called us to the dining room table, photographs strewn across it. It took me a few moments to put two and two together and realise this was the "shack" where I would live with Edward. He clearly didn't understand the meaning of the word "shack".

The outer wall was pale banana yellow bricks, sitting on the greenest grass I had ever seen. An aerial photo showed the surrounding woodland stretched for three miles in all directions. Full of wildlife, with a lack of people. And I could see any ramblers who came for a walk anyway, though Esme assured us the land was "private", as in, ours.

The house was very small, but big enough for the two of us, and was kitted out with human-y things (kitchen, bathroom, etc). The floors throughout were beach wood, and the walls were different bright but pastel colours. A pinky-red in the living room, purple in the kitchen-dining room, lemon in the bathroom and aqua for our bedroom. The hallway and landing were a nice, neutral white.

The living room had a large red leather sofa and huge TV and entertainment system, not forgetting the gorgeous white grand piano. There was a simple beech wood table in the kitchen, with beech counters and white appliances, all top of the range. I laughed at the irony. The bedroom, however, was the best.

The aqua walls were complemented by the sea-themed bed covers. Different coloured sparkling blues and turquoises created a harmony of waves we would get to cuddle under. The bed itself was circular and hung from the ceiling by four thick sandy coloured ropes. It was dead centre of the bedroom, surrounded by lines of wardrobes and drawers. It created a Hawaiian beach look with the hula skirt light shade and random flowers dangling from the walls and ceiling. It was a perfect little paradise.

We moved in the next day.


End file.
